Shade: Reunited
by Ludo Kudo
Summary: After a long battle of struggles, a master, students, and an unknown hero reunites.


Shade

Part 9: Reunited

Following the intruder that had saved the lives of the three, they came upon a little cabin a couple miles off from where Master Soichiro's temple was. Inside the lodge, was freshly home-made furniture with the smell of baked rice balls; the stranger telling the three to have a seat, walked off to the backroom from where the kitchen was held and brought along a plate of freshly baked rice balls. Starving from their previous battle, the three monkeys quickly gobbled down their food. The stranger sat down and watched as the three gobbled down their chow, patiently waited.

"So...um…miss…who are you and how do you know our master?" Kishi asked holding to rice balls in his hands.

"Well, that was exactly what I was going to tell you after you guys finish your meal so I'll wait until you all finish." The young girl told.

"You can tell us right now! It doesn't actually matter, we can hear you perfectly." Kishi told.

"I guess, my name is Kirika Kundo. I have known your master for quite a few years now. Just recently he brought a guest to my house. That guest was Jamie Neale, the young boy you all have met."

"You know Jamie?" Taka asked.

"Yes of course, I was the one who had knocked him unconscious. I sure hope he wasn't angry after he awoke."

"He took it like a champ! Don't sweat it!"Kishi told.

"Speaking of Jamie, where is he, along with Master Soichiro?" Tori asked finishing his last rice ball.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you three. Do you not know where they are?"

"Master Soichiro had told us we had to evacuate the masque and so we did but on our way, we were ambushed. Master Soichiro and Jamie stayed behind to stop the two while the three of us ran into Kabuto's army. We don't know what happened to them." Tori explained.

"Do you remember their location from where you all were ambushed?"She asked Tori.

"Yes of course, I felt a large drop of energy recently."

"Kishi and Taka stay here and keep hidden. Tori and I will go and find your master and Jamie though I have a feeling they may not be their anymore." Kirika told. "Come Tori."

Leaving the cabin and charging at full speed, Tori led the way as Kirika followed from behind. Both comrades hopped from tree to tree and sprinted when hitting the grassy plains. The heavy yet cool breeze smashed against their faced but still both continued. They both knew that nothing would stop them from reaching the location from where their master and friend had fought.

Standing in front of the two, stood two lone figures prepared to stop their mission: one dressed in a long black cloak designed with red clouds and the other also in a black cloak but wearing a blood red armor over the cloak. Both figures standing, waiting for the two.

"Who are you?" Kirika asked dramatically stopping. "What do you want?"

"What else do you think? We are under the influence of Lord---" The long haired foe told.

"Idiot, we mustn't say his name before anyone. Have you forgotten the jurisdiction?" The other orange hair adversary interrupted. "I am sorry to have interrupted your conversation with my partner but we are not obliged to answer. All you need to know is that we are here to kill you both and trust me, I know the real reason of pain."

"Is that so? Why don't you demonstrate your reason of pain for me then?" Tori challenged.

"Tori, stop it! We don't have time! Remember what we must do!" Kirika told.

"We'll have to fight them both anyway, Kirika. It isn't like they're going to let us past? So why don't you leave and do what we are too do while I kick these guys. How's that sound?"

"Are you insane? These are far too strong for you."

"Yes, the lady is right! We are too strong for you but a challenge is a challenge and if it's pain that you want, I'll be more than happy to give it to you."

"Go, Kirika! Go find them! It'll only take a while. I promise!" Tori told as Kirika charged off. "You there, stay right there! After I finish your partner, I'll come after you."

"You really want to know pain do you?"

"Trust me, when this is over, I'll tell you what real pain is! Let's start!"

"Interesting, I hope to see what you have in mind." The pierced character told standing before Tori.

"Before I kill you, I want to know who I am killing that way when someone asks; I'll tell them that I was the one who had killed you." Tori ordered. "But first things first, I'll tell you who I am. I am Akira Toriyama or you could say Tori.

"Tori, very interesting, I am Pein and this is my ally, Uchiha Madara! Are orders are to kill you and those other two, wherever they are. I hope that is enough for now!"

Evaporating into the air, a punch flew towards the foe. Without hesitate, the enemy tossed Tori back off Tori landed hard but rebalanced himself with a quick back flip. Wondering how the enemy had tossed him without touching him, he dashed back. Once again, the attack failed. The enemy had a way to stop Tori from approaching and forcing him away. Again and again he tried but it was useless with different kinds of strategies and techniques, the enemy still neglected every move yet the enemy still stood where he once stood without moving an inch away. The other, Madara, stood watching the scenery.

"I've had enough of this, Pein. I'm going to find the girl. Kill this one fast and meet me back at Otogakure no Sato before we get lectured again." Madara told waiting for permission.

"Go ahead but I'm killing this one my own way, slowly." Pein directed as Madara left the scene.

"Come back here!" Tori shouted.

"Madara is of need any more on this battlefield. The victor has already been claimed."

Casting his technique, a blue wave of energy blasted from Tori's palm and flew directly at Pein. Reflecting the technique, Tori made a surprise appearance from behind the opponent but yet the enemy was untouched. Smashing the ground floor hard, Pein mysteriously drew Tori back towards him. Controlling Tori's movements and body figure. Fainting quickly, the enemy dropped the young boy and glided over to his corpse.

Not so far from the battlefield, dashed the beautiful assassin in search of her allies, traveling her way through the unknown jungle. Approaching from behind, the red armored foe appeared shocking the young girl with surprise. Casting his spells before her, waves of fire balls charged after the girl, burning down everything in its way.

"Don't try to run away little girl!" The enemy shouted from behind as a pair of small smoke bombs erupted, quickly hiding the female assasin's trail. "_Cough…cough…cough!_ I lost her! Pein will not be happy with this and certainly not him!"

"Thank goodness, I lost him!"

"State your name, assassin!" Jamie ordered surprisingly grabbing onto Kirika's neck.

Appearing from the distance, rain began to fall. The skies turn dark and the crackling of thunder was heard. The orange-hair character stood over the unconscious corpse, examining as rain poured over each of them.

"When you're ready, come back with your friends, that way I'll burry your bodies together!" Pein told walking away.

"Come back here you imbecile! I'm not done yet, I'll tell when you can leave and you can leave when I bring your body to this ground." Tori told balancing himself in the heavy rain. "I promise you here, that you will know the true meaning of pain!"

Crutching up his fist and generating energy, Tori shot off a stream of pure light and soon the shine splattered off throughout the surrounding area. The ground shook with fear, erupt the ground with volcanic lava and smoke signals and the adversary standing perfectly still examining the new level of whatever was going to appear. Soon a light of energy surrounded the hero and the color of our hero's hair blemished into bright yellow. Tori had begun a new level.

"Interesting, it seems you have drawn a new power." Pein examined.

"I'm going to ask one thing Pein, leave quietly and never return or else you'll leave me no choice but to kill you."

"So you think that, that new power of yours is going to make a difference in our battle from before. I would like to see?" Pein asked. "Come Tori; show me your new power in combact."

Challenged by the opponent, Tori raced towards the foe. He sprinted off and threw a quick jab towards the opponents face but before the first hit; Tori quickly super speeded behind Pein, smashing a slash cut to his upper spine. Away flew Pein, a couple feet away from where he stood. Steadily awaking from the surprise attack, Pein gathered his energy and dragged Tori over by force. Unable to control himself, Tori shot out several blasts towards the absorbing foe. Burning the pierce face, Pein released the gathered energy and set Tori free. Once able to realized that Pein had released him, Tori dashed over and spun a twirling kick to his right side, followed by an upper slash. Hitting the ground and rolling over, Pein received his balanced on his knees but saw an incoming wave of energy from his side. Tori had blasted off another Kamehameha Wave, instead this time, it hit its target. As Tori stared at the smoking area from where his opponent stood, a dark figure began to appear inside the smoke; constantly catching his breath, Pein stood half- naked with his lower ribs pierced with short black tubes just like his face.

"What are you, a piercing freak?" Tori shouted examining the bizarre piercings.

"No, with these tubes in me, I can read where my opponent is going to attack and where he is going to appear." Pein answered. "And with these tubes, I read that you a have let your guard down!"

Finishing his statement, Pein gust a razor sharp wind against Tori and quickly forced him over by his side. Preparing to make multiple jabs, the hero arose and dramatically head butted his adversary. Letting lose Tori once again, the arisen protagonist jabbed the opponent and with that shot the enemy away. The antagonist fell fast and lies for quite some time until he was able to regain himself but looking up, stood Tori waiting to accept himself as champion.

A voice shouted from beyond and there stood Taka and Kishi, both allies standing to see what was too happened next. Suddenly a stream of energy appeared from Tori and swiftly cuffed Tori flying to his friends.

"What the heck was that?" Tori said wiping the blood from his lips.

"You failed your job, Pein. I hadn't the least ideas that you out of all the hired assassins would lose to them. I say you've grown weak over the past years." A white-hair teenager interrupted dressed in a dark cloak.

"I did not fail, Mariku! I underestimated this boy's strength, so why don't you go back home and let me finish what I came to do."

"I'm sorry Pein, but we can't. We have our own orders." Another white hair teen told appearing from the opposite side of Mariku.

"Bakura, what are you two planning to do." Pein questioned.

"Luckily, there master isn't around nor that stupid boy who had just recently appeared. This saves us more time." Both strangers said drawing out a deck from inside their cloaks. "Gil Garth! Headless Knight, obliterate the three!"

Appearing from the decks' of the two, silver armored knight without a helmet or head and a darker blue knight with his head tucked inside, both carrying a dangerous katana. As they charged over to destroy their victims, Tori charged a wave of energy; Taka hastily withdrew a monster card and Kishi positioning his hand gestures to make multiples. The monsters came swiftly, preparing to make their finishing move when both extraterrestrials vanished into thin air as they came in contact with another unknown intruder.

Standing before the three scholars was Jamie and Kirika carrying Master Soichiro. The three had been shocked to see their savior as well as the villains observing from the distance. Kishi congratulated the arriving reinforcements as Taka smirked with happiness as he returned his card. Both friends were happy to see their thought-to-be-dead friend and master but Tori noticed a firm face across his ally, Jamie. A face that stared directly at the three villains waiting to be killed; his fist had been crunched and his energy beginning to spread throughout the environment.

"Look who has arrived, I had thought Furiza and Seru had taken care of those two fools. I guess them two shouldn't be getting their pay. Imbeciles!"

"Well, now that they are here, we are outnumbered six to two." Bakura suggested withdrawing his deck. "No offense Pein but you is in no conditioned to fight at the moment."

"You two just stand back and I'll take care of all them by myself!" Pein argued stepping forward.

"The boss would lecture us if we lose him, we'll take him by force. Knock him out!" Mairku told as Bakura silently knocked Pein to the ground. "We'll be meeting again soon, students of Soichiro. I'd expect you all to be stronger the next time we meet."

"Come back here, you beasts!" Kirika shouted as a warp hole appeared from behind the foes.

"Let them leave, Kirika, Master Soichiro needs his rest." Jamie said.

"Right, let's head back to Kirika's place." Tori told leading the way as the others followed.

At last, we are once again together but how long will it last. If Kirika and I hadn't arrived, would they still be there? If Kirika hadn't had save them from their battler with Yakushi Kabuto, what would have happened? If they enemies hadn't had left, would the combine strength of us five be able to have taken them down, something tells me no but according to how many times these three have survive by their amazes me and the power that Tori has recently encountered has amazed me as well. Perhaps I shouldn't worry too much for I forget that these are students of Master Soichiro and once again we are reunited.


End file.
